Honorary & Evil
by rainbowstrike
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around the Honorary Titans, or the Villains of the show/comics. The main team may make cameo appearances within certain chapters, but each one-shot will have a main focus on a less-central character. Mostly unrelated. R&R.
1. A brief meeting

**A/N;**

**Another TT story! Yay! **

**I love Teen Titans, but most of my stories are Maximum Ride... so I decided to do this little collection of one-shots.**

**It's called 'Honorary & Evil' because, obviously, it features one-shots about the honorary Titans and the villains of the show. Perhaps I'll throw in the main team every now and then, but mostly it will be focused on a particular non-central character of the show/comics. **

**I'm going to need to do lots of research on this... **

**-Sighs- **

**Okay, so first up is Jericho! I love Jericho, he's such a cutie. I hope you like it! This oneshot is also going mostly by the show, so I hope that doesn't annoy anyone. And if Slade seems OOC, I intended him to be that way. This is one situation where Slade is not in control, and I don't think he'd deal with that well. **

**Same goes for Jericho; yes, he's sweet, and kind and everything, but he hates his father. I think his personality might change a little when facing his father. I dunno. **

_**Italics means sign-language.**_

**R & R. **

It was all his fault, really.

It was his fault that Robin nearly went crazy a while back. It was his fault the city had almost been destroyed countless times. It was his fault Beastboy got his heart broken by that blonde girl, Terra. It was his fault that Raven had destroyed the world.

It was his fault his own son was a mute.

Jericho glared at the man dressed in black, a pair of sunglasses hiding the hideously mangled eye the blonde guitarist knew to be there. No words had yet been spoken, but that was all his fault, too. Jericho couldn't speak, after all.

He didn't know why he'd agreed to come here- maybe it was to show his father what he'd become- a Titan, not just the son of Deathstroke the Terminator. To show him that he was a hero, not a villain.  
To show that he was not like his father.

"Joseph..." Slade's words were uncertain, lacking the familiar coldness and cruelty Jericho had grown used to hearing. Jericho crossed his arms, his green eyes unforgiving. "You've grown." It was a pathetic attempt, but Jericho acknowledged it nonetheless.

_Are you surprised? _

Slade hesitated, then shook his head. "No, I suppose I'm not. How... how are you?" Jericho frowned.

_Why do you care?_

Why _did_ he care? It wasn't as if he spared a thought for him before. He was a villain, and Jericho was a Titan. Slade actually looked sad for a moment. If the Titans ever wanted Slade on a silver platter, now was the time for attack. Jericho half-considered pressing the distress button on his communicator, but his hand stayed where it was- clenched by his side.

"Because you're my son." Jericho's hands were suddenly in a flurry of movement- shouting, screaming, _roaring _words that he could not verbalise.

_Son? SON? How _dare_ you? You're not my father- you're a murderer, a villain, a psychopath, a-_

"I know." Slade's voice was quiet. Jericho frowned. If he knew, then why didn't he _do_ anything about it? Why didn't he _try_ to be a father? "I'm sorry." The mute raised his trembling hands, forming words that would he would probably stutter out, had he been able to speak.

_It's too late. The damage is done. But I don't understand why. _

"You'll have to be more specific, Joseph." Slade sighed. "I have done a lot to cause damage- not just between the two of us."

_Why did you start a family, if you were just going to tear it apart?_

Slade frowned. He wasn't expecting that question, obviously. Maybe something more along the lines of; 'why are you a bad guy?', or 'how come you willingly helped destroy the world?'

"Because... because I loved your mother. If I kept my work secret from her, I believed that I could be with her. I never factored children into the equation... it all became dangerous then." Slade paused, meeting Jericho's angry green eyes for the first time, "But still, I loved her. She wanted a family. I never intended for it to end the way it did."

Jericho sighed.

_Of course you didn't. Of course that explanation fixes everything. It will give me my voice back, it will bring my brother back to life, it will make everything okay again, right? Yeah, _right.

"I'm sorry about your voice, and about your brother's death." Suddenly, Slade's voice was cool again, eerily calm. Jericho rolled his eyes. Why was he even still here?

_Okay. Thanks. Nice seeing you again, father._

Jericho turned to leave, but a hand pulled him back.

"I can't say anything that will make everything right... but... if it's any consolation... you're nothing like me." Jericho's eyes widened. He still didn't turn around, because Slade kept talking. "Having said that... I'm pleased. Even though your choice to fight on the side of good is not one I would have made, I am proud of... other things. Your control of your powers, for example. When I gave you them, I wasn't sure if you would be able to use them without my help. You are quite independent, despite your disability. Even though you are a Titan, and not at all like me."

Jericho couldn't say anything, and not just because his vocal chords didn't work. If he had expected his father to say anything, it certainly wasn't this. Where was the cold, harsh, unforgiving, manipulative Slade he was used to? Where was the un-loving father with unreachable standards? Finally, he turned to face the man he hated, yet would never understand.

_You're right. I'm nothing like you. I'm a Titan, and I'm a good person. _

As he walked away, he wondered whether Slade understood that what he had said was the _only_ thing Jericho would ever thank him for. Even though he had told himself countless times that he was not his father, hearing it from the man himself suddenly made it so much clearer.

He couldn't forgive his father for everything he had done to them, but maybe he could accept that his father was Slade Wilson. Deathstroke the Terminator. A villain.

He could accept it, because he wasn't any of those things. That was just the way he wanted it.

**A/N;**

**Short, but the next one will be longer. Did you like it? I was sorta making it up as I went along... so yeah. Haha. Review, and tell me who you want to see written about next! **

**:)**


	2. Opposites attract

**A/N;**

**Thanks to my reviewers, both of you. You're fantastic. :D **

**I'm glad you like it, and yes, Titans East are counted as honorary Titans. I'll be putting the other Honoraries into teams as well, as I think they did after the Brotherhood of Evil thing. So yeah, they're counted. They probably won't appear as much though, because this story is written about the characters that don't get as much love as the main guys. **

**This one's about Kid Flash, another fave of mine. Make sure you suggest characters you want done. :) **

**R & R**

***hugs***

**-Rain**

Everything he did was at light speed. He wasn't a patient guy, in fact- he _hated_ waiting. It irritated him- why did people choose to live slowly, when everything was so much more exciting when things were fast?

He really didn't understand.

Even before his powers, Kid Flash, or Wally, as he was known back then, had lived fast. He'd lived in the moment. Maybe it was a fear of being left behind.

He was never good enough for his uncle, the original Flash. Never fast enough, not strong enough. Sure, his uncle was a nice guy, but he had high expectations, expectations that Wally couldn't meet as his sidekick.

So he broke off, becoming his _own_ hero. He wasn't just a second-rate sidekick anymore, he was an actual hero. Sometimes he wondered if his uncle was proud of him now.

He guessed it didn't matter. He lived fast, didn't intend on dying anytime soon, and got to kick some serious ass along the way. He didn't need his Uncle, he was fine on his own.

Until he met Jinx.

She was like an enigma- mysterious, devious, intent on getting what she wanted... and all he wanted was to figure her out. Kid Flash was intrigued by everything about her, and found himself unable to stop thinking about her. He just thought- _she's incredible. So misunderstood, so angry. And yet... she's different. _

He'd caught countless bad guys before, but he couldn't bring himself to lock her away. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, no- he'd fought pretty villainesses before. What made her different? He couldn't out his finger on it, and like moving slowly, Kid Flash didn't like not _knowing_. So he pursued her.

It was a rocky start- he was going too fast while she moved too slowly- cautious, ever hesitant in her new life. He was fast- urging her to accept her new status with pride and happiness. Sure, she was happy, but she had fought them countless times on the side of bad. How was she supposed to be their friend, when she'd spent so long hating them?

Eventually, they got to the same speed. He slowed down, she sped up, but it didn't matter. They were at the same pace- wanting the same things. Jinx had come to terms with being a hero, and Kid Flash was showing her all the perks.

For a while, Jinx moved into his apartment. They annoyed the heck out of each other- the result always being; Jinx- winner. Her pink hexes were dangerous weapons, and she wasn't afraid to use them. For the first time, Kid Flash found himself able to walk for a little while- appreciating things with her. She stopped moving so slowly, fearing rejection, and took Kid's advice to just _get on with it, and quickly_.

"I can't face them, Flash." Jinx admitted one afternoon, her pink eyes filled with worry.

"Robin wouldn't have made you a Titan if he didn't want you to drop by every now and again." Kid Flash pointed out with a grin.

"I'll drop you by in a second." Jinx grumbled, crossing her arms defiantly. Kid Flash laughed, unfazed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Jinx. C'mon, just come to the damn party with me! Beastboy's only gonna turn 16 once!" he pressed, voice pleading. "I'll unleash the awesome power of my beautiful blue eyes on you!" Jinx rolled her own eyes.

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Flash_." She mimicked his voice with a smirk. He grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet. "Hey!"

"Just trust me." Then Kid Flash looked her right in the eyes, and Jinx couldn't remember what she was talking about for a moment. Then, she slapped his hand away.

"Dammit, Flash!" she muttered, pointedly looking away. "I'm not going."

"That's what you think!" Kid Flash laughed, grabbing her thrashing frame and racing her across the city to Titan's Tower, all in the blink of an eye. As soon as he set her down, she blasted him with her crackling pink energy.

"Jerk!" she hissed. She looked up- there stood Titans Tower, the place she'd only been in once... when she and the others took over.

Kid Flash emerged from the water, dripping wet, and laughed. "Well, we're here now!"

"And you're soaking wet." She pointed out, "Wow, looks like we can't go inside." Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"You're not getting off that easily- are you going to walk in or am I gonna carry you again?" Jinx blasted him again, but he was ready, zipping out of the way just in time.

"You're infuriating!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're so pushy!"

"You're so pretty."

"You're so- _what_?"

Jinx stared at him, open mouthed. Kid Flash took advantage of the situation and sprinted over, getting them inside the Tower before she could speak. Suddenly, he stopped just outside the Ops Centre. Jinx could hear them all, laughing and talking inside.

"Watch it, mister." She finally told him, her heart pounding frantically. She really hoped he couldn't hear it.

"You're so pretty." Kid Flash repeated, and like everything he did, kissed her quickly. Jinx watched him straighten up, pleased with himself, and smirked.

"Slow down, speedster." And then she kissed him again, slowly.

They were a complete opposites; fast and leisurely, hasty and strategic, and yet they made a perfect match.

"That line better not have been just to get me to this party." She warned, and Kid Flash held up his hands in surrender.

"Of course not!" he answered. Jinx took a deep breath, and Kid Flash slid the doors open. "Hey guys!" he called. "I brought Jinx, that's okay, right?"

There was a beat of silence as the gathered Titans, honorary or otherwise, looked at the newly-arrived couple. Then, Beastboy's face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey guys! Where's my presents?"

Wally was out the door and back again, his strong arms carrying two big boxes.

"Took a while to get Pinky here." he explained, handing the presents over to Beastboy. He pretended to look sad.

"Oh, Jinx, I'm hurt." He teased, "Thanks guys. You gonna stick around for the whole party this time, Flash?" Flash grinned, his arm sneaking it's way around Jinx's waist.

"I think I've got a few reasons to slow down for a bit." He answered easily.

"Take it off, or I'll break it off." Jinx warned with a small smile, but Kid Flash's arm did not move.

It stayed there all night- unbroken.

**A/N;**

**Aw, the Flinx. They'd have to be my fave couple, but this is my first attempt at writing them. Hope I did okay. R & R? :)**


	3. Reflections

**A/N;**

**I'm so bad :(  
I haven't had time to update this, so I'm doing my best to scrounge up a chapter before something else gets in the way.**

**Now, let me get a few things over with. **

**Number one; Kyd Wykkyd's past is made up. He doesn't actually have one, so I guess I can do whatever I like.**

**Number two; I've read a few times that his real name is Elliot Knight, so I'm gonna go with that. Credit to whoever made it up/found it on the net. I didn't make it up. :D I'm sorry if that annoys anyone who's read 'Caged', but whatever. I think I've got new readers for this story, anyhow. **

**Number three; I created a brief past for Kyd Wykkyd in one of my 'Caged' chapters. I'm stealing from it and elaborating some more. Yeah, I copied and pasted because I'm lazy :D **

**Number four; I own nothing, as per usual. It's sad. :( **

Kyd Wykkyd stared up at the gathering storm clouds, his blood-red eyes and pale skin making him look like a twisted creature of the night. He frowned as he felt the first raindrop fall onto his un-gloved hand. He shivered in the gathering wind. There would be a storm tonight. Kyd scuffed his sneakers along the pavement, having donned his uniform in exchange for regular clothes for once. Maybe the HIVE wouldn't miss him- they always said he was mostly unnoticeable, totally silent.

It was nearly impossible to see the fluffy outlines of the storm clouds against the starless night sky. A loud peal of thunder sounded through the air, followed by a flash of bright lightning. Kyd pulled his hood further down over his eyes, head down as he began to walk. He could easily teleport, but why waste the energy? A little rain never hurt anybody.

He watched a couple sharing an umbrella as they walked down the street, his eyes closing as he noticed a small boy being carried by his father. He scowled- some people had all the luck.

He hadn't _chosen_ to be a crook, it sort of just _happened_. He might never have discovered his powers if he hadn't watched his father stab his mother to death when he was nine years old. He would've been killed too, if his powers hadn't manifested right then. It changed him completely. His once olive skin became pale, his eyes turned a deep crimson, and he discovered he could teleport. He was so terrified of everything after that, and soon found he'd lost his ability to talk. He just couldn't make his voice work anymore; he couldn't make any sounds at all, not laughter, not a scream... He guessed it didn't matter, anyway. He was never exactly Mr. Talkative. He spent a lot of time wondering what kind of god-forsaken freak he was after he ended up in Jump City. He still didn't know what happened to his dad, and he didn't want to know. He used his powers to steal- a mere shadow in the night. He slept wherever and whenever he could, taking what he could to survive.

Life had been one big terrifying nightmare, until he was approached by Brother Blood. He was given a uniform, a few school books, and suddenly he had a home. He met some friends, and for the first time in six years, life seemed okay. Then the school was destroyed, and he lost the only real home he'd ever had. But he wasn't on his own this time. He hung with Angel for a while, having already formed a good friendship with her, but eventually they went their separate ways, and Kyd joined the HIVE 5. It wasn't the best life imaginable, but he liked it. Anything was better than the place he started from.

Not that it was hard to beat, but anyway.

Kyd stared mutely ahead, human instinct telling him to get out of the rain as it began to pour down upon him. Cold drips ran down his nose as he glanced up at the angry sky. Maybe the HIVE would be worried. Maybe they wouldn't.

Jinx was actually okay if you got past the 'I am tougher than you' attitude she was always harbouring. See-More was a nice guy- he and Kyd himself were the more 'mature' members out of the boys. Billy was a prankster- there was no other word for it. He liked getting a laugh, even if he was the only one chuckling. Mammoth was a huge eating machine who used brute force rather than his mind to solve problems. Gizmo was an annoying, arrogant little kid who thought he was better than everyone else. Kyd Wykkyd figured he was just compensating for being the youngest out of the team.

And he was... the silent enigma. Billy was constantly trying to coax a word from him, but Kyd ignored him. He'd been mostly silent his entire life, slipping around quietly in the hopes that he wouldn't inspire another beating from his father. He was over that now- he was stronger, faster and _better_ than the main who had raised him with fists. He wasn't Elliot Knight anymore. He was Kyd Wykkyd, mutant freak and HIVE villain. Maybe he would've enjoyed being Kyd Wykkyd, super powered hero and Teen Titan, but that just wasn't what fate had dealt him, he guessed.

He sloshed through the quickly gathering puddles, completely soaked. Maybe he'd teleport back soon... he rounded the corner and ducked into a alley, using his powers to teleport out of the harsh weather and back into the base. Oh great, now he was dripping all over the floor. Jinx was gonna have his ass. He sprinted for the cupboard in the corridor and grabbed a towel. Retreating back to his room, Kyd Wykkyd got changed back into his uniform and lay back on his bed like he'd never gone out at all.

"Kyd? Hey, Kyd!" See-More knocked on the door and it slid open. Kyd offered him a tiny grin as he entered the room. See-More smiled in return. "Wanna come play some gamestation? Gizmo and Billy teamed up, Mammoth's out someplace and Jinx won't play. I need another guy on my team."

Kyd nodded. He and See-More would win, like they did every time they played. Gizmo would get angry and call them crud-munching snot boogers, or something like that. Billy would make a few copies of himself and use them to have a big argument. See-More and Kyd Wykkyd would high five, and generally rub it in their faces as much as possible. Then Mammoth would probably join then, picking whichever side he thought had a better chance of winning the upcoming brawl.

Then, just as Gizmo would fire his first weapon, Jinx would emerge from her room and snarl at them all to knock it off. Needless to say, they'd obey without question.

Even Villains needed some down time, he supposed.

**A/N;**

**Sorta pointless, but whatever. A little Kyd Wykkyd one shot for you. :D**

**-Rain**


End file.
